With you it's different
by FFgeek94
Summary: My take on what could have happened after a scene that aired 26/04/2018. Vanity fluff.


Okay so this is my first attempt at writing something like this so bear with me, I hope I have done it justice! I know all us Vanity shippers are waiting for the L bomb to drop and I thought this would be a soft way of doing it… enjoy!

Continued from the scene on 26/04/2018

"Why is she still here" Noah asks angrily as he steps into the back room of the pub.

"Why shouldn't she be?" Charity answers.

"I've made some toast if you're hungry?" Vanessa responds, attempting to break the icy tension in the room.

"Like I'd want anything you've touched" Noah replies disgustingly.

"Noah!" Charity exclaims.

"It's okay I'm not much of a morning person either"

"I don't like you any time of the day" Noah retaliates

Vanessa laughs, a little bit to much but she is desperate to make light of the situation and to get Noah to like her.

"Does it look like I'm joking" Noah spits back.

"I am so sorry about him!" Charity says, feeling the embarrassment creeping up the back of her neck

"Its OK, I'm supposed to be opening up so ill catch you later" Vanessa replies giving Charity's arm a small squeeze as she walks past.

 _Side note: So Vanessa forgets her phone and is going back for it when she overhears the following conversation…._

"You are so grounded" Charity states.

"Want a bet" Noah mocks.

"Can't you at least try to make an effort, babe I really like her" Charity begs.

"You do now but it wont last, you never stay with anyone for long" Noah replied indignantly.

"This is different"

"What because she's not a man?" Noah questions

"Not necessarily no. Look I will try to explain it to you, sit down."

Noah actually does as he is told and sits down, Charity takes this as a small victory. However difficult she finds admitting her feelings she has to try and make him see why this is different.

"Some day when you're older, much older might I add, you will understand this better. You will meet someone who you have this connection with, a connection even you cant explain. I feel like I've been looking for this all my life and I have never truly had it until now. With Vanessa its different to any of my previous relationships, I have never felt this way before and I know you've probably heard me say this a million times but this is the truth and it scares me. My feelings for her are so strong and sometimes I don't know how to deal with them so I lash out and push her away and despite that she still wants to be with me? Vanessa gets me and accepts me for who I am even with my dodgy track record. And the most important thing is I trust her. I know she wont hurt me and I feel safe when I am with her. Can you understand that?"

Noah nods "Kinda but I still don't like her" although he is still angry his tone has softened slightly.

"Babe, please try and make an effort with her. She hasn't done anything wrong so I don't understand why you're punishing her? Or are you trying to punish me because of Joe?" Charity questions

"This has nothing to do with Joe! I just don't like her" Noah replies angrily his mood reverting back.

"Well you don't have to like her but you're going to have to accept that I love her" Charity explains, shocking herself by openly admitting how strong her feelings truly are.

At the mention of the word 'love' Vanessa's heart beats even faster, so much so that she thinks it will burst from her chest. So Charity does love her, she smiles to herself. Of course Vanessa feels the same way, she has wanted to tell her this for weeks but there was never a right time and the fear of rejection clouded over her every time she thought about saying those 3 words.

Noah rolls his eyes "Love? Seriously. Mum you say that about everyone"

Charity clears her throat "I know I know and I understand why you find it hard to believe things that I say but this is the truth, I really do love her and I hope she feels the same way. So it would mean the world to me if you could try and be nice to her"

Noah stands up aggressively pushing his chair back "Whatever, I'm going to school"

Charity sits down at the table and puts her head in her hands. She knows that she needs to give him some more time to adjust to the situation and she understands why its difficult for him but why can't he see how happy Vanessa makes her.

Vanessa panics she doesn't want it to seem like she has been listening so she backs away from the doorway but she isn't quick enough and Noah ends up crashing into her in his hurry to escape.

"God get out of the way" he shouts as he pushes past her.

Vanessa rolls her eyes, its going to take a lot of work getting him to warm to her.

Vanessa walks back into the back room.

"Hey babe what you doing back?" Charity questions, a slight panic overcoming her, did Vanessa overhear any of the conversation because that is not the way she wanted her to find out her true feelings

"Oh I realised when I got to work that I had left my phone so I just came to pick it up" Vanessa answers as cool as she can manage, going over to the phone and picking it up.

Relief sweeps over Charity, Vanessa must not have heard anything. "OK well Noah has just gone to school or so he says, so we can pick up where we left off if you fancy coming back upstairs?" Charity asks suggestively

It takes all Vanessa's strength to decline "Sorry but I told Pearl I would only be 5 minutes so I better get back"

"Fine, but you need to work on your priorities" Charity replies feeling slightly rejected

Vanessa steps closer to Charity and wraps her arms around her "How about I get Rhona to babysit Johnny, kick Tracy out for the night and you come round to mine later and I will make sure you are my number one priority?"

"Perfect" Charity agrees sealing the deal with a long passionate kiss.


End file.
